Memories and Marshmallows
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Stampy sets up a outdoor camping activity, at the same time he wants to figure out his friends' back stories in curiosity. Will curiosity kill the cat, though?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey peoplez! So, I haven't really tried juggling stories, beside Mine Little Pony and some others but I haven't done anything else besides that. So in result I'm going to be starting this story and try to type up Mine Little Pony Chapters and Two Weeks With Team Crafted chapters too, while doing this one!**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: These back stories are not the real stories of the following Tuber's, if they are I will confirm my guessing undefeatable. **

_Prologue_

_**Stampy's Lovely World, 5: 46 PM**_

Stampy sat in his lounge, thinking. What was he thinking about? You ask. He was thinking about his friends.

Stampy remembered his childhood and wondered about the others' back stories.

_They have to be better than mine, _he thought. _Spending every day in a mansion with adoptive parents who never care about you isn't the greatest._

Then an idea sprang into his mind. An outdoor camp!

That way, they could all talk about their pasts over a campfire. It was a brilliant idea!

But on the other hand if they didn't _want _to talk about their childhood days, that could be a problem. But Stampy was not going to pressure anyone.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's a prologue! Next chapter up on Tuesday or tomorrow. **


	2. Mine a Diamond

**A/N: Yeah, I don't know if anybody is reading or not, but here is the second chapter.**

_Mine a Diamond_

_**Outskirts of Stampy's Lovely World  
>8: 40 PM<strong>_

"Score!" Salem yells as a marshmallow lands in Squid's mouth.

"Well, this is a good way to eat" Squid confirms, mouth full of marshmallows.

The six were in the woods, sitting by a campfire and eating marshmallows,

"So, who wants to share a story about their childhood?" Stampy asks, his plan springing into action. Dan tentatively raises his hand.

"I'd like to tell one" everyone turned their attention to the mod showcaser, he cleared his throat.

"Trayaurus told me the story. So, it was a stormy night at the orphanage…"

()()()

_**Jungle Side Orphanage**_

_Five-year-old DanTDM sat on his bed, looking out the window._

_Oh, how he wished that someone, anyone would take him in as a child. Most adults sent him back to the orphanage because he was always on about science and mods. They thought he was not normal._

_He had sat on his bed, staring out into the outside world, hoping to find a proper home._

_The lunch bell rang, signaling the time of break. Sighing, Dan broke away from the window sill and exited his room. _

_A herd of kids ran down the jungle wood stairs, eager for lunch._

_Once the boy had reached the cafeteria, he received his lunch. A raw piece of porkchop, an apple and half a bucket of milk._

_Halfway through his lunch, the PA system rang out with a voice. The receptionist's voice._

"**Will Daniel Middleton please report to the front desk, thank you**"

_I might get adopted! He thought, "might" being the keyword there._

_Leaving his lunch tray on the table, Dan scurried through the hallway. The kids on the benches whispered to each other when Dan passed them._

"_He's never gonna get adopted…"_

"_What kinda person would want a science geek?"_

_Dan ignored them and soon made his way to the front desk._

"_Ah, Daniel. Please come here" the lady at the front desk led Dan through the door and into the waiting room._

_There sat a villager. He had a white lab coat on and had his arms behind his back._

"_Daniel, this is Doctor Trayaurus. He is thinking of adopting you…"_

_Adopting you… Adopting you… _

_Those two words ran through his mind a million times. Adoption? Was he ready? What if he gave him back again?_

"_My boy, please come and sit down…" the Doctor invited Dan to sit beside him._

"_I'll leave you to it then" the lady left._

_The two sat in silence as Dan's eyes lit with excitement._

"_Tell me, what's your name?"_

"_I-I'm Daniel Middleton, but I liked to be called Dan…" he trailed off._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Five and a half"_

"_What do you like to do in your spare time?"_

"_Just staring out the window and thinking a-about m-mods…"_

_Trayaurus smiled, "What would you say if you were going to live in a laboratory?"_

"_I'd be over the moon…" he replied with a blank expression on his face._

"_Well, then. Let me just sign the papers and we'll be on our way" once he left, Dan sat bewildered._

"_I'm getting adopted?" he asked himself._

"_I'm getting adopted!" he yelled and rushed to the front desk._

"_Daniel, you may go pack up some things you will need" said boy rushed up two flights of stairs and made his way inside his room, ignoring two other buys who frowned once they saw Dan._

"_I'm getting adopted you punks!" he yelled as he slammed the door and made his way back downstairs._

"_Let us be going now"_

_Dan did not look back as he ventured through the jungle towards his new home._

_()()()_

_Throughout the years Trayaurus bought Dan a dog as his sixth birthday present. He named it Grim but soon he died but the doctor recreated him into Grim the Skeleton Dog._

_Another incident when Dan was ten was when he was testing out his first mod, the Superglue mod but ended up sticking Trayaurus' hands together. _

_Down along the lines, Dan found out he had a sister named Delia but Dia for short._

_When he had turned eighteen he married a girl named Jemma but continued to live with Trayaurus._

_In his videos, he never showed that Trayaurus was his adoptive father in any way, instead because the doctor could not use his arms he got into some trouble and Dan helped._

_Overall, it was a wonderful experience for Dan in his new lifestyle…_

()()()

"….That's the story of my childhood…" Dan finished off as everyone stared at him in awe, a few marshmallow's fell out of Squid's mouth.

"What?"

"You're related to Trayaurus?" Amy exclaims.

"You were an orphan?" Lee shouts in his face.

"Yes and yes…"

"Wow. Just wow…" Squid mumbles.

"You sound like Ash…" Stampy states.

"I thought you guys would've guessed that I was related to Trayaurus… Ah, well"


	3. The Hunger Games

**A/N: I be back for an updation.**

_The Hunger Games_

"What do you mean, Dan? How would we ever know that you're _related _to Trayaurus?" Salem shouts.

"Well, I basically work, socialize and basically _live _with him…" Dan trails off, shifting his eyes around.

"Well, that was a shocker. But moving onto the one and only, SalemsLady!" Stampy announces in an orderly fashion.

"Yeah, alright…" Salem rolls her eyes and begins her story.

()()()

_Eight-year-old Salem sighed in frustration as her mother continued to frill her already over-the-top frilled dress._

_"Mom, please!" she shouts finally._

_"Salem, we are going to go and watch a symphony being re-played from the 1800's. You should be delighted to such a marvelous event"_

_"Well, I'm not! Let's watch the Hunger Games! Symphony's are boring…!" she droned._

_"The Hunger Games?! Salem, only _ruffians _would watch such vulgar behavior"_

_By 'ruffians' she means Fighters like me, the young girl thinks._

_"Now let us stop our bickering and get on to the task at hand…" _

_"If only dad were here"_

_()()()_

_Salem found the ongoing symphony quite tiresome. So tiresome she might as well sneak out of the auditorium._

_During the performance, next to her sat a boy who looked about her age. He had short brown hair, matching eyes and wore a red and black checkered hoodie._

_They made eye contact every once in a while, but didn't speak._

_Salem could tell that obviously the boy did not want to be there as well. Finally, towards the middle of the performance she spoke up._

_"You wanna get outta this place and have a great time?" the boy turned over to her and smiled._

_"I like the way you think"_

_()()()_

_"So, who are you?" the boy asked once they exited the building._

_"Name's Salem, you?"_

_"Mitch" he replied "What do you wanna do now?" Salem stood in deep thought for a moment then her face lit up again._

_"You ever hear of the Hunger Games before?"_

_"Are you kidding, I love the Games! Never played one though"_

_"You know that saying, 'first time for everything'?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Let's play a round of Hunger Games!"_

_"I love the way you think"_

_The two soon found themselves inside the arena of the infamous Hunger Games. Salem stood on a pedestal next to Mitch._

_Since it was their first try, they had decided to team up._

**_Match starts in 00: 30…_**

_"I cannot believe I'm about to play the Hunger Deens! Oh my Notch, I'm gonna tell Jerome about this"_

_Salem smiled to herself. Soon, twenty-five seconds had passed and the final countdown commenced._

**_Starting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_**

_All twenty-four players were released from their pedestals and were running toward the middle in a jumble of gamertags._

_Salem grabbed as much as she could from her chest before meeting with Mitch at a bridge._

_"What didja get?" Mitch asks._

_"I got some Chainmail Armor mixed with leather, Stone Axe and apples and bread. You?"_

_"Gold and leather armor, sticks, string, Gold Sword and few potatoes"_

_"Great. Now what?"_

_"I don't know. I've never played Hunger Games before"_

_At that moment Salem noticed that a player wielding a Stone Sword was approaching them with great speed. In a split second Salem grabbed her Stone Axe and began attacking. Another player tried to ambush her from behind but luckily Mitch came in and attacked too._

_Once the player was down, the message popped up._

**_ZxxxZ slain by SalemsLady._**

_Soon afterwards another notice came in front of her._

**_DemoDemonDemolisher slain by TheBajanCanadian._**

_ "Nice job, biggums"_

_"Thanks. I didn't know you were from Canada…"_

_"It's in my name" they laughed until Salem noticed something popping up from the pile of stuff on the ground._

_It was brown, pointy and considerably shiny._

_It was a stick._

_Salem picked it up, smiled and stashed it in her inventory._

_()()()_

_The two had done well since they got their first kill. Only three players remained, including Mitch and Salem._

_They had decided to return to the center to see if they could find any leftovers in the chests._

_"We've done pretty good in these games despite being kids," Mitch stated while eating an apple._

_"You said it" Salem noticed that a gamertag had appeared in her distance of sight. _

_The last player._

_"Excuse me, but I've got business to attend to" Salem ran forward, wielding her Stone Sword._

_"You go ahead. One of has to die anyway…" Mitch joked the last part to himself but in a hushed tone._

_Salem began to see more of the person. Gamertag was LordOfTheGames100, he had exceptionally good armor and wielded a Iron Sword._

_But Salem took the guy on anyway._

_"Look, kid" the person begins looking at her with cold eyes "you're not gon' win. I am. Ya know why? Cause' I've got the materials to make a Diamond Sword. Ya probably don't know what that is, don'tcha?" _

_"I do know what a Diamond Sword is. And you're not winning these games, I am!" they began fighting._

_Soon the man only had a heart left. And Salem was still full health._

_"Ya know, kid. I think I misjudged you… Here, take my Diamonds. I was hoping to get a stick before the Deathmatch but looks like I was a little too late" the man handed Salem two shiny Diamonds. With that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

**_Deathmatch starting in 5…_**

_Salem ran to the center where Mitch stood slack jawed._

**_Deathmatch starting in 4…_**

_She scrambled to the Crafting Table._

**_Deathmatch starting in 3…_**

_She placed the Diamonds in._

**_Deathmatch starting in 2…_**

_And finally she put in the stick. The stick the man had wanted._

**_Deathmatch starting in 1…_**

_Salem pressed on the items and felt heavy wood being placed in her hand._

_The Deathmatch had started and Mitch stood ten blocks away from her, a Diamond Axe in hand._

_"Where'd you get that?" she asked, calmly._

_"Jerome gave it to me before I went off. Just in case"_

_"Is he your brother or something?"_

_"No, just a good friend"_

_With that they began attacking each other. Soon Mitch and Salem both had three hearts left. Mitch threw his Axe forward and fell backwards._

_Salem noticed this and her eyes turned big as dinner plates._

_She jumped and grasped her hand._

_Miraculously, she felt a wooden handle in her hand and she opened her eyes._

_In a split second Salem sprinted forward and thrust the Axe back at Mitch and she heard a ding and found herself outside in the arena._

_She smiled to herself upon seeing Mitch standing bewildered._

_"GG, Mitch. GG"_

_()()()_

_Throughout years she met a man who was the brother of her soon-to-be sister in law, Amy Lee. So she married._

_She and Amy became great friends and sisters alike._

_Mitch never got over his first Hunger Games experience. _

_But Salem knew that the two people she killed during that match of Hunger Games helped her fulfill her own destiny._

()()()

Again, the other five stared at her with astonishment, even Amy.

"What?" she asked much like Dan did.

"You met Mitch before us?" Squid asks.

"You included me?" Amy says.

"You weren't adopted?!" Lee shouts in her face.

"Hey, you heard my story. Now let's get on with Amy's…"


	4. Two Different Types of Nature

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the error in my newest one shot, Baby Sky. If you haven't checked it out, go do so!**

**I hit five thousand views to my profile page! WHOOP! WHOOP!**

_Two Different Types of Nature_

"Lee, you seriously need to stop yelling in peoples' faces" Squid says, chewing on the remaining marshmallows in his mouth.

"I'm a teen, I still have my freedom" he protests.

"_Anyway..._" Amy interrupts before the conversation turned into an argument like normal. "On with my story"

()()()

_Amy's story starts in a big, dark cave. The entrance was rather small, to prevent the youngness from escaping._ _You see, most people would think she lived in a beautiful plain with lots of flower, trees, sunshine and rainbows. Well, no. The truth is, our little Amy's life began in a cave._

_She had been left at the entrance by her biological parents and then was "adopted" by the miners as another miner for their company._

_And so, Amy is now ten years old. She was assigned by their leader to start mining twenty blocks closer to the cave entrance. She was honestly very happy and excited about the news. But sadly, no one taught her what nature, happiness or the what the outdoors was. The main things she knew were pickaxe, ores, mobs, danger and stone._

_Because of her new position, she was looking forward to the chance of taking a tiny peek at the world beyond the stone walls of her so called "home"._

_Amy's home had rules. And the most important one was "do not go beyond your given position, otherwise there will be consequences"._

_She had no idea what those big words meant, but she knew something bad was made up in that sentence._

_Her thoughts were broken once she realised that she was here. Just around the corner, she could see a faint light. Amy had heard two miners talking about light before, so she vaguely knew what it was._

_But, sticking to the rules, she began to chip away at a piece of coal in front of her._

_()()()_

_Amy wiped beads of sweat from her forehead and proceeded to return to work when she heard something to the left of her. Swirling her head around, Amy noticed that a fragment of stone had fallen to the ground._

_She decided to find out what caused that. _Perfect excuse to look at the outside world! _she thought._

_Carefully, Amy made her way toward the light. Once she got there, she shielded her eyes. Once they got used to the light, she peeked._

_Well, she _tried _to. Soon, she discovered that she was too small to reach the ledge. With a sigh of disappointment, Amy turned around and began to head back to her spot._

_"I'll help you..." a voice came behind her. She turned back around._

_"Who's there?" she saw nothing. She proceeded to leave again._

_"Over here" the voice came again. She turned around again, only this time to see a brown head with a black nose and blue eyes. "I can help you" he revealed himself fully. Turns out he was a bear wearing yellow overalls and a dark blue backpack._

_"Y-You're a..."_

_"Bear? Yeah. But don't worry, I'm friendly. Besides, I'm two"_

_"A-Alright then..."_

_"So... You wanna get outta here?"_

_"Y-Yeah, but the rules said-"_

_"Rules, shmules! How long have you been here?"_

_"All my life"_

_"Wow. Well, my friend let's go explore!"_

_The bear, who's name she learned was Lee, pulled Amy up to the ledge. For a two-year-old he sure was strong._

_Once Amy was outside, she squinted. Once her eyes adjusted _again, _she saw green everywhere._

_"Emerads! Strangely shaped emeralds for days!" she cheered._

_"Emeralds? No, these are trees"_

_"Tuh-rees?" she repeated slowly._

_"Yes. This is called grass" he replied, pointing to the ground._

_"Guh-raasss...?" she pronounced carefully,_

_"Good, and that over there is called a flower"_

_"Fl-awe-err..." her eyes widened at the sight of the red rose. It was frail and dainty, gently swaying in the breeze. Amy's eyes widened._

_I was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen._

_Everything that surrounded her was simply marvellous. She spun around and around until she got dizzy then finally lay on the soft grass._

_"You like it?" Lee asked. Amy jumped straight up and bear-hugged him (no pun intended)._

_"I loves it..."_

()()()

"You didn't have parents?" Lee shouted, earning a slap on the back of the head by Salem.

"Oh, right. I never told you that"

"You met Lee before any of us?" Dan asks, slightly baffled.

"Yep..."

"I was expecting you to say that you used to life in the forest with magical fairies as your servants..." Stampy chuckled.

"Well, you learn something new everyday"

**A/N: Link of the update!:**

watch?v=qVCFV7jT9ho


	5. Denial

**A/N: This is a sad one guys… **

_Denial_

"Oh, c'mon!" Salem complain, "_We _told you _our _stories. Now _you _tell us _your _story!"

"I agree. I need a break from all the 'shouting in your face if you're adopted or not' fad…" Stampy says.

"What if I don't _want _to tell you my story?"

"Then we need to _walk _back to the Lovely World" Dan tries to convince him.

"No problem, I lift heavy blocks almost every day"

"There's no convincing you, is there?" Squid asks, as he looks into the empty marshmallow bag.

"If you really want to hear my story so bad, why don't you let me go last?" Lee argues.

"Nah, the readers probably want to go in the order of minor to major…" Squid replies nonchalantly.

"Readers?" Amy repeats.

"Never mind"

"Fine! I'll tell you guys a short story. But only _a short one_!"

"That'll probably be two hundred words or so…" Squid ponders, pulling on marshmallow bag, which, instead of marshmallows, had his head inside.

"Anyways…"

()()()

_Little Lee was born on April 18. He and his family of bears lived in a cave. The cavern had many passages and secret routes if you go deep enough, Lee's family knew all about the different turns and ways._

_One day Lee's father, Liam, decided it would be a good time to teach the twists and turns of the caves maze to his son._

_So the day came, on Lee's second birthday Liam would start teaching him first thing in the morning._

_()()()_

_"Wake up, son. Time to start the day" he whispered._

_"Dad, five more minutes…" Lee covered his face with his paws._

_"Don't you wanna see your birthday present?"_

_Lee suddenly perked up "Would I?!" he sprang off the stone ledge he was sleeping on and landed safely on the ground._

_"What is it? What is it? What is it?" he started to jump around ecstatically._

_"Easy now, son. Your birthday present is going to be…" Liam started, the younger bear's eyes widened._

_"Your first experience in exploring the caves" he finished. Lee gasped._

_"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" __**(Rainbow Dash much?) **__Lee started to jump around even more._

_"I knew this day would come!"_

_()()()_

_"First, to start. We need to teach you the basics…"_

_"But I already know the basics!" Lee whined._

_"Pop quiz, then! What is the best thing to do when you're in a situation where you leg lost or stuck?"_

_"You try to trace your steps, but if _that _doesn't work, try calling for help…"_

_"Good. What would you do in a crisis where there is a natural disaster and you get stuck?"_

_"You… er, um… You call for help?" Lee had honestly forgotten the answer to the question being asked._

_"Nope. But close, son. The thing you do is first, you always make sure you have some sort of tool with you, such as a pickaxe or something to mine with. Got that?"_

_"Yep! Can we go now?"_

_Liam chuckled and replied, "Yes, we can"_

_Before he knew it, Lee had already dashed off to the small, one block hole that lead to all of the different cave systems, dead ends, mazes, ravines and chasms._

_"Whoa, easy there… Remember the number one rule in our family… Always bring a pickaxe or a tool just in case you get stuck"_

_"But I don't have a tool…!" Lee whines again._

_"Don't worry, as a special gift I'm giving you _my _very own pickaxe" Liam walked over to the wall and knocked his paw on one stone block. It was hollow._

_Satisfied with the sound, he pushed the block and pistons sounded. Another small hole opened up revealing a shiny, polished and old Diamond Pickaxe._

_The young bear's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his father picked up the tool and bestowed it to him._

_"I expect you take good care of it, you hear?" the marvel was now in his paws._

_"Yes…" he replies, absentmindedly._

_"Very well then"_

_()()()_

_Lee learned the first couple of routes pretty quick. The harder ones took some effort, but he availed. __**(Twilight Sparkle much?)**_

_Soon, Liam was nearing to the point where he was going to teach Lee one of the _more _advanced routes._

_The family had called it the "Rocky Ridge". There was only one in a hundred percent chance that an avalanche would start, and that's only when there was a loud noise of some sort._

_All of this seems fantastical to you, doesn't it?_

_"Son, I have some good news. Well, it depends on how you take it" Laim started "I'm going to take you to the Rocky Ridge"_

_Lee's eyes widened again, this time to the size of saucers._

_"Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's go!" he cheered, pumping his new pickaxe in the air._

_()()()_

_The two crawled through a small hole that led to their destination. Lee was the first to make it there._

_"It's so pretty…" he admired, gazing at the rushing water streams and all the stone and ledges._

_"And we're going to get to the other side"_

_"Are we gonna climb the ledges?"_

_"No. You're not ready for that just yet. All we need to do is head to the other side to continue"_

_"Aww…"_

_So, they began to walk across. Lee tripped a few times but got straight back up right after._

_They were halfway through when they heard a faint noise from above._

_"You hear that, dad?"_

_"I do son. But what could it be?" they turned their head upward as the sound got louder. Liam realized it then._

_A spider stampede._

_"We need to go son"_

_"What's going-"_

_"C'mon!" Liam grabbed his son's paw and sprinted forward. Lee had a tight grip on the pickaxe._

_The sound grew louder._

_"Dad, what's going on?!" Lee yelled through the loud hissing._

_"No time to explain!" he yells back._

_The ground rumbled and shook._

_Lee made the unfortunate mistake of glancing behind him._

_Gleaming red-eyed spiders of all kinds were crawling straight toward the opening whish was only ten or so blocks away._

_That was when tragedy struck._

_The stones started to fall. Blocks and blocks of grey fell all around. They crushed spiders and demolished other rocks._

_Liam dodged most of them in the nick of time. But when a giant boulder fell off its ledge, it fell. The rock was planning to block the exit._

_Liam took immediate reaction and grabbed Lee, and threw him under. After regaining his composure, the young bear sprang up and stared at the used-to-be exit._

_"Dad?" he croaked. The Diamond Pickaxe shined in the darkness. He look behind him to see the outside light._

_()()()_

"The end" Lee said rather harshly. The rest of the group looked at him with sympathy. But he kept his eyes closed.

All was silent for a bit.

Amy started to cry a bit, Stampy sort of regretted setting up the whole activity in the first place and Salem patted his back.

"What?" he asked "It's just a story"

"It's okay, man. Go ahead" after those words were spoken by Salem, she found herself in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"I… can't… _breathe…!_"

**A/N: That was real sad, wasn't it? Sorry if I made you cry. It's sort of my specialty. Oh, yeah! Go check out C For Clipy! He's a fellow Stampy fan like me and most of my readers!**


	6. Golden Eyes

**A/N: My MacBook Air is annoying sometimes. Whenever I hit enter, normally it would go down ****_two _****lines, right? But on my Mac, it goes down like pressing Shift + Enter. Then, when I copy-n-paste it to FanFiction, each line is separated by ****_two _****spaces instead of ****_one!_**

**Apple needs to fix that… Anyway, on with le story!**

_Golden Eyes_

After Salem and Lee had recovered from their dilemmas, it was Squid's turn to talk about _his _story.

"I think Lee dislocated part of my spine…" Salem said.

"Oh, stop complaining… _I've _given you stronger hugs" Squid replies, she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it _your _turn to reveal dark secrets about your childhood?" she says sarcastically.

"How did you know?" he jumps forward, narrowing his eyes.

"I… didn't…" she backs away slowly.

"Okay then. Forget what I said" he replied in childish manner. Salem just rolled her eyes again.

"Well?" Stampy asks.

"Well what?"

"Your story!' everyone yells in unison.

"Oh, right!"

_()()()_

_Every day it was the same process._

_Get up, eat breakfast, go out, start mining, pour the ore into a bucket, smelt it and be happy. It was fun the first few times, but it soon got laborious for Squid._

_His sister didn't really mind. Wait. Let's start from the very beginning._

_But, not _too _far back._

_Children screamed and played in the Minehattan Orphanage. It was complete chaos._

_All except for two boys sitting on the sidelines, watching the children run around._

_Squid wished he could have fun, but one of his so called 'mates' blamed him for breaking one of the plates. He got the punishment._

_'This is boring..,' he thought. 'I hate being bored…'. He glanced to his left, where the other boy sat._

_The boy had a simple t-shirt with simple pants. Almost everything was simple about him. Except one feature._

_The boy had hazel eyes with golden swirls in them. Not that Squid thought they looked bad, they looked marvelous._

_He hadn't really seen the boy around that much. Maybe he came just today. Time for a introduction._

_"Hi" he said. The boy looked up and nervously replied, "Hello…"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"A-Adam…"_

_"I'm Squid, nice to meet you!" he held out a hand, he shook it reluctantly. "So… You new here?"_

_"Yes, some men brought me here. They said my parents weren't 'good people'" he trailed off._

_"Oh. Well, I never knew _my _mom or dad"_

_"How come you're not like the others?"_

_"Oh. That. People say I'm different"_

_"People say I'm different too. Not in a good way though"_

_"What do they say?"_

_"They say mean things about my eyes…"_

_"Oh…" they sat in silence for a little bit. Squid finally spoke up. "_I _like your eyes"_

_"Huh?" Adam looks up, looking rather surprised._

_"I think they're nice"_

_"Y-You think so?"_

_"Of course! I've never seen a more prettier color in my life!" he smiled. Adam smiled back._

_"Thanks"_

_Suddenly, the bell sounded. Signaling lunch was over._

_"Well, I'll see you around then…" Squid got up from the bench._

_"Y-Yeah. See you…" with those words, they parted different directions._

_'He seemed nice. We should hang out more!' Squid smiled at the thought he made a new friend and skipped up to his room._

_()()()_

_Squid got adopted about a month later by a family of miners. They seems rather stern at first, but once you got to know them, they were a fun bunch._

_Adam also got adopted, but it didn't go as well with him. His sister got sent away somewhere, his mother and father couldn't really cope. He didn't actually understand the situation, so he ran away._

_Soon, Adam met a girl named Dawn and gained a job at a local subway station. Soon after, he changed his name to 'Sky' and contacted his friend Squid once more. His childhood friend supported him in his crisis._

_Squid had moved out of the house when he finished college and found out his specialty was to make people happy. Squid met his soon to be friend, Stampy._

_Squid and Sky both became YouTubers and did daily videos. Sky made a joke about how derpy squids looked, and so a tradition was made._

_All this because of that one compliment._

()()()

"The end…" Squid ended his story off with a smile.

"D'aww…" Amy cooed.

"I wonder if there's anyone who ships you guys…" Lee wonders and brings out his phone. Squid rolls his eyes.

"Maybe"

"Well then. Only one person left and that's Mr. Stampy Cat himself" Salem says, looking at Stampy.

"Wait, I need to think of a story first…". After a few minutes of debating over several memories, Stampy finally made his choice.

"I got it!"

**A/N: So, I bet you guys want an explanation, huh? Well, we had this PowerPoint project for Science and I had to do that in three weeks, before that we had three projects going on at the same time. I started late because I was in the hospital for three weeks before that. And I sort of took a hiatus to think of some new ideas. I got a few.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Rich, But Not in the Way He Wanted

**A/N: So, guys… Last chapter of Memories and Marshmallows. Y'know, I've thought of a sequel called 'Stories and S'mores'. Maybe someone can adopt it?**

_Rich, But Not in the Way He Wanted_

"I got it!" Stampy finally said, his eyes brightened a bit.

"Well, get on with it then!" Squid ushered, inspecting the ground in hopes of finding nits of marshmallow.

"Okay, so I was adopted by this rich family-"

"You were adopted by a rich family?" Lee yelled in his face, much like a jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's.

"Yes… But I wasn't really happy with my life…"

()()()

_Six-year-old Stampy walked along the lanes of his family's garden. It was huge one too._

_The bushes and lanes of endless flowers seemed to go on forever. His home was a stereotypical rich person's house._

_He didn't like it._

_Stampy was not spoiled or anything, he just… disliked being rich._

_He wanted to try and live on his own, explore the world, have fun._

_But his parents didn't like that. There were tons upon tons of rules._

_No yelling, no screaming, no shouting, no running in the house, always wipe your feet when you come in, no going outside the boundaries, no breaking the rules, always sleep at 7: 00 PM, no fighting, no animals inside the house, no building _

_That wasn't even the beginning of it._

_Everyday, Stampy would walk in the garden. He always imagined himself being on his own, exploring caves and fighting mobs. It would never happen._

_Or so he thought._

_()()()_

_Stampy really didn't expect it. Not at all._

_He was being drived in the limousine from school, as usual. But he noticed something as he drove past a farm. It looked more like a mine though._

_He noticed that someone was _waving _at him._

_He was a squid. If you think that's strange, you won't believe it when I saw he was wearing a red party had with multicolored specks on it. Despite the shock, Stampy waved back anyway._

_The squid seemed to smile more as he continued to chip away at a block of stone with his pickaxe._

_()()()_

_The same thing occurred the next day, and the next day and the next._

_Stampy wondered if he could visit the boy some day._

_And so, after school one day he told the chauffeur to drop him off at the farm/mining place. He entered through the fence and approached the same boy he'd been waving at since two weeks ago._

_"Oh, hey there! I was wondering when you'd show up" the squid said casually, as if expecting Stampy to come._

_"You know I was coming?" he replied._

_"Well, we've been waving at each other like silly sausages for the past few weeks, so why not think you were gonna visit?" the smile still stayed on his face._

_"Well, I'm Stampy"_

_"Squid, nice to meet ya!"_

_()()()_

_So, a new friendship was born._

_After a while, when their visits had become more frequent, they finally moved out of their homes and pursued a career in video making._

_Stampy found out he had a younger sister a bit later, her name was Annette, but Stampy called her Netty._

_Stampy was finally rich._

_Rich in friendships._

()()()

"The end…"

"Yay, I was included!" Squid cheered, finally giving up on trying to find more marshmallows.

"I liked the ending" Salem said abruptly.

"Loves it!" Amy commented.

"Guys, we should probably start packing. The mobs are starting to spawn" Dan said.

()()()

Stampy realized something that day. All of these stories were connected in one way or another.

If Trayaurus had never adopted Dan, he never may have met the rest of them. If Salem didn't meet Mitch, she couldn't have found out what her special weapon was, thus not gaining the interest of Amy's brother.

If Lee hadn't escaped the cave alive, he wouldn't have met Amy. Because of that, Amy would have never discovered the outside world.

And finally, if Stampy never stopped to look over to his left, his whole life would have been different.

**_The End_**

**A/N: And that concludes 'Memories and Marshmallows'! I've been waiting to explain the moral of the story for ****_so long! _****Anyway, tell me in the review section if you enjoyed it or not, and if you have anything to say or comment about my headcannon backstories, tell me!**

**Until next time…**


End file.
